Holly Granger
History Holly Granger: 1991 - 2013 Holly and Dawn Granger were born in Cork, Ireland to two loving parents, but they were never typical twins. While sisters had much of the same interests and beliefs, they just approached them in different ways. Growing up, if there were a bully at school, Dawn liked to sit and talk to reach an understanding where Holly would grab a lunch tray, break it across the kid's face, pants them, and then drag them across the cafeteria floor to make an example out of them. Sure, Holly's way would usually result in detention or suspension, but it worked. Late in childhood the two sisters discovered that they both liked a particular song, only sung by two different artists. The girls decided to listen to the other's favorite version and after that decided to listen to them together. Before long they made a unique mix-tape, blending the two versions together with each version singing one verse and then overlapping on the chorus. The girls enjoyed this so much that they forced their parents to listen to it and their dad managed to get it on the local radio. After hearing "their song" on the radio, the girls became determined that this would not be the last creation of theirs to be broadcast over the airwaves and the two did extra chores for months to convince their parents to pay for their instruments and lessons. The two set up a studio in their grandfather's old barn and they got to work, developing their own unique style where they replicated their mix-tape with Dawn and Holly alternating verses and coming together to sing the chorus in harmony. After years of hard work, the Grangers found their sound. While a local hit, playing in Irish pubs, fairs, and such throughout their last couple years of school and into their twenties, the girls wanted to go to America and make it big. to that end, the Granger Sisters recorded an album in 2009 called "Crossroads" that, three years later, got them enough cash to fly to America and all seemed perfect... but fate is a fickle thing as the Lady of Balance, Terataya, had chosen Dawn to be her new Avatar of Peace and on the night of their first big show, Hank Hall showed up in their dressing room, ten minutes to curtain.Oracle Files: Holly Granger 1/2 Hawk: 2013 - Present The night that Hank Hall entered the lives of Granger sisters was the night that Holly's twin sister Dawn chose some stranger over her. It hurt her to the core. Everything her life had been building toward was at their fingertips, but it felt so empty without Dawn. So she walked away; from music, the fans, and even Dawn. Somehow, Holly stumbled across a recruitment center and as it began to rain, she decided to step in. It was like destiny or kismet that she did as suddenly she didn't feel the pain of betrayal but the excitement of a potential adventure. As a non-citizen, Holly had to do some extra work to join but soon found herself a private in U.S. Marine Corp. Unknown to Holly at the time was that T'Charr, the Lord of Balance, was using his influence to shape Holly to be a possible replacement for Hank Hall. With T'Charr's favor, Holly found she excelled. All the training and exercise helped Holly forget and when she did see Dove on television every so often she would just smile, walk away and go find a punching bag or sparring partner to hit. For Holly, that qualified as restraint. In time, Holly was given one of the most prestigious assignments in the Corps. It was while working as a White House sentry on Independence Day, 2016 that Holly saw her sister in person again. Holly was one of hostages held int the Oval Office when Hank and Dawn entered in disguise as a news crew. When the Justice League kicked off their assault, only Major Force stayed to watch the hostages. With a cry of "Hawk" and "Dove", Holly saw them jump into action. Holly stayed behind with the other Marines to help Hawk keep Major Force occupied. Holly had been knocked unconscious for a moment but awoke to see her fellow Marines vaporized by Major Force and next to her was Hank's corpse. Enraged and crackling with chaos magic, Holly slammed into Major Force, plowing him through a wall and into a dirt. She almost killed him, but her clawed hand was stayed by Hawkman's iron grip. After that ordeal, Holly was honorably discharged. Being a soldier was important to her, but being a sister was even more so. Dawn needed her, and truth be told, Holly needed Dawn.Oracle Files: Holly Granger 2/2 Threat Assessment Resources * Magical Transformation into Avatar of Conflict * Supernatural Senses and Instinctive Combat Ability * Near-Invulnerability and Supernatural Strength * Touch of Pain and Entropically Charged Claws * Innate Ability to Sense Violent Intentions * Talented Musical Artist, Singer, and Songwriter Trivia and Notes Trivia * Holly Granger became a member of the Justice League after the death of Hank Hall. She received his number, #40. * Dawn and Holly Granger are more than Irish non-identical sororal twin sisters and partners in crimefighting, they are also musicians and are the front women for a band.[Earth-27 Rosters The Grangers * She and her sisters were fans of The Great Frog until 2016. * She is distantly related to Rebecca Carstairs, Siobhan McDougal, and Linda Reed (and through her Lance family).Network Files: Rebecca Carstairs 1 Notes * In her civilian portrait she's showing a V with fingers, but it's a rude gesture, not a sign of piece. * Her address is a nod to first comic book appearance of Holly Granger. McKone is a nod to her creator Mike McKone. * Their band manager might be Joe Tracy, a press agent affilieted with Hawks in the comics. Links and References * Appearances of Holly Granger * Character Gallery: Holly Granger Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Birds of Prey Members Category:Lords of Balance Members Category:Brown Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Irish Category:Blüdhavener Category:Musicians Category:Writers Category:Twins Category:Invulnerability Category:Female Characters Category:Claws Category:Height 5' 9" Category:27th Reality Category:Secret Identity